Confessions from Hitsugaya!
by xroyal.momonessx
Summary: Hinamori likes Hitsugaya so she's sorta awkward around him, but Hitsugaya tells, er does something...sorry i really dont like writing summaries so they suck.XD
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone!! this is my first fanfic so pls lemme know if its good or sucks or is totally cheesy!! haha and any ideas would help too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and if I did then...

It was afterschool study hall. I sat spacing out as usual. I had already finished all my homework. Lately, my mind has been wandering on my best guy friend, Hitsugaya Toushiro. I realized that I liked him not too long ago. So I've been acting sorta... awkward around him ever since I realized it.

_Hinamori, can I talk to you for a while?_

_Oh, hi Shiro-chan...uh...yea, sure._

He totally startled me. But I saw him cringe at that nickname I called him with. I know he hates it but I like it and old habits do die hard.

_It's Hitsugaya. Anyways, just follow me._

We left study hall. We went down stairs and to... the front office?

_um... what did you have to tell me?_

I mean come on. Normally, he isn't afraid to say what he needs to say. Hitsugaya is not shy person.

_Wait until we get there._

_Where?_

_Just follow._

We walked out of the front office, basically out of the school. And we walked out of the campus.

_Are you going to kill me?_ (For those who watched Step Up)

Gosh, I watch too many movies.

_No, what makes you think that? Don't you trust me?_

_uh..._

_Come on, I thought I am your best friend._

_I do trust you! And you are! _

_Exactly, come on..._

He continued to walk just a little further and stopped.

_Okay, we're here._

We were just right outside of the school campus, and right in front of a tree.

Well, what did you want to tell me then?

_uh...um...uh..._ (longest ums and uhs in the world)

_um?...uh?..._

_Well, okay, you see the reason why you're here is because I just wanna say..._

He takes a deep breath like he's under pressure or something.

Suddenly he's just inches away from my face.

What the... why is he so close to me?...

Two seconds later...

OMG!!!! He's freakin kissing me!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! Then he broke the kiss.

_...I like you._

Well that's all for chapter 1. Second chapter will be about what's going on in the classroom...until then!! pls review!


	2. Chapter 2

This chap will be short. Ooo and this story will be 5 or less chaps, so…yea…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did Hinamori would have bankai, she would have killed Aizen, and be together with Hitsugaya.

Back in the classroom…

Rukia was looking for Hinamori to work on an art project.

_Hey Orihime, Matsumoto! Have you guys seen Hinamori? We need to work on our art project._

_Oh, she just went off with Hitsugaya. They're probably working on their math project. _

'Hitsugaya, eh?'

_Hey Keigo! What are you doing staring out the window? Looking at a hot chick or sumthing?_

_Nah…_

Keigo glances back at the window…

_Woah shoot! Who is- oh wait! That's Hitsugaya and… Hinamori…kissing!!!! _

Everyone quickly ran to the windows to check out what was going on between Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Matsumoto and Orihime giggled.

_Finally they confess to each other bout time!_

Rukia sighed, smiled, then broke out in laughter.

'Some math project…'

Yeah this was hecka short but I have places to go to right now. PLEASE review and some


	3. Chapter 3

Okies, hello all!! thx for those that reviewd... esp imisscalvin and p3paula for evry chapter n all the stories i wrote. D Theres gonna be one more chapter after this one and im pretty sure that will be it for this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**

* * *

**

**recap**

_Well, okay, you see the reason why you're here is because I just wanna say... _

He takes a deep breath like he's under pressure or something.

Suddenly he's just inches away from my face.

What the... why is he so close to me?...

Two seconds later...

OMG!!!! He's freakin kissing me!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! Then he broke the kiss.

_...I like you._

**end recap**

Hinamori stood there, completely, utterly shocked and dumbfounded (who would have found a dumb…). He… actually liked her back?! No freakin way. She was loss for words.

Hitsugaya started feeling very uncomfortable because she was just staring at with a shocked look on her face and she hasn't responded.

'I guess she doesn't like me…oh well…'

Hitsugaya gave up standing there and was dejected. He began to slowly walk away to go back inside.

_Wait, Shirou- I mean, Hitsugaya!_

He turned around, with a dark expression on his face.

_I- I like you too…_

He looked up, surprised. A few moments passed as they stared at each other in silence.

_So I guess it's ok if I ask you to be my girlfriend, right?_

_Really?!_

_Of course, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Of course I will be!!_

Hinamori was so happy jumping up and down and totally acting like a little kid.

_Hey! Stop acting like a little kid!_

_Oh, Shirou-chan, I'm just so…so…_

_So?..._

_Happy!!_

And with that Hinamori landed jumped into Hitsugaya, hugging him, and causing him to practically fall over.

_Hinamori…I can't…really…breathe!..._

_Oh, I'm so sorry, Shirou- chan!_

_It's ok. Let's head back now._

So they head back to the classroom. When they get back…

_Ooo, Hinamori and Hitsugaya sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_What a math project, huh? (guess who said that, from chapter 2)_

_Woah, shorty finally got a girlfriend! (this person is gonna die…)_

_Finally!! We've been all waiting!_

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were blushing, badly might I add. But that didn't stop Hitsugaya from punching that guy that called him shorty. But they were both surprised by the last comment.

_What do you mean you guys have been waiting?_

_Well, we sorta noticed that you guys liked each other but we also noticed that you both didn't know that both of you had feelings for each other._

_What?!_

_Yup, it was that obvious._

_Oh, ok then…_

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both shared the same thought.

'Are we really that dense?...'

* * *

Okies...it sucked sorry!! I needed to write in it or else i would have gone completely crazy. Okay so now REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okies!! This is the last chapter! hahahahaha yea total fluff! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach cuz if I did, then it would turn into cheesy romance. xD

* * *

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were sitting on a couch (or should I say ahem cuddling) in Hinamori's house looking through some old photo albums and yearbooks.

_Do you remember when I told you I liked you and asked you out?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Well, cuz um………uh………_(here we go again with these ums and uhs)

_What now, Hitsugaya. Hinamori said, giggling._

Hitsugaya got down on one knee and held her hand. He was really, really nervous. Did I mention, really?

_Willyoumarryme?_

_What?_

'Could he be asking me?... No that's impossible! But it really seems like it…Eek! What if it is?!'

Hitsugaya took a deep breath.

_Will you marry me, Momo?_

Hinamori was shocked all over again so she took awhile to respond, again.

10 seconds later…

_YES!_

He slipped the ring into her finger. Hinamori was so happy so she threw herself completely onto Hitsugaya and this time, he was ready. Hitsugaya smiled- wait, he **smiled**, yes that's correct.

_Geez Momo, after all these years you still have such slow reaction!_

_Oh shush! Pffft. I could say the same about your ums and uhs!_

Then Hitsugaya kissed her and it was quite passionate and long. After they broke away from each other…

_I love you, Shirou-chan._

* * *

Soooo...it's done!! I'm gonna start writing another one since my friend helping to write the snow trip is having a writers block so it could possibly take us awhile to update...Anyways...please do review!! And thanks for those that have reviewed. You guys have totally made me happy! 


End file.
